Jack Junior
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: What if your dead ancestor came back to teach you how to live? Read and Review! No JSoc


_**A/N: Hey ya'll. Will promise, promise that I will update my Phantom series and my Haunted Mansion fic this weekend. In the meantime, I decided to upload the Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction I've written over the years. This is a modern day fic with no Jack/OC romance...(which I specilize in, so check out the other stories I'll load up.) If you guys like them, I'll start submitting the potc fanfics I'm working on still. I've got a bunch!**_

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

**_(p.s., this takes place at my school since a good writer writes what they know about!) _**

_Jack Junior_

_Jack Sparrow woke up to the sunlight streaming in his window. He smiled, stretched his long, lean frame and then looked at his clock. When he saw the time, his deep brown eyes opened wide and he sprang out of bed. Five minutes later, he was rushing towards class dispirit to make it on time, when three tall men came out of nowhere and pushed Jack into a bush. Jack looked up at the trio he called 'the Frats' and especially glared at their leader, Steve who came straight out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. Steve laughed and said, _

_"Nice 'fall' day, ain't it Birdbrain?" His lackeys just laughed even harder, when Jack didn't honor that response. He stood and kept running in the way he was going. He rushed into a building and dashed up the stairs to the third floor. His goal was a classroom at the end of the hall. Within five feet of the door, he dived and slid into the room causing the whole room to laugh at him crashing to the floor. Professor Grise closed the door and looked down his long nose at the young man looking quite sheepish now and said, _

_"Mr. Sparrow! Glad you could join us!" _

_"Glad you're glad sir!" Jack breaking a small smile. _

_"Mr. Sparrow, you do realize that you have been absent from my class five times? One more time, and you will automatically fail my class! Do I make myself clear?" said the Professor gruffly._

_"Inescapably!" said Jack. _

_"Get to your seat Sparrow!" said the Professor. Jack stood and made his way to the back of the class as Grise started his long boring monotone speech on philosophy. Jack heard one girl, a friend of the Frats say to her girlfriend, _

_"What a loser!" Jack merely combed his long straight dark brown hair out of his pale complexion and put his glasses on._

_By now, one can guess that Jack is a college student. But Jack's life was like a lot of college students when it came to feeling lost and disappointed with life during college. Not only does the uncertainty of the future raise concern, some students feel that college and life in general was suppose to be more interesting and fun. Yet, many, like Jack, will tell you that college can be monotonous and dull. Yet, there always is a bright spot in a student's life. For Jack it was his girlfriend, Nicole. That day over lunch, Nicole said to Jack,_

_"So you slept through your alarm again?"_

_"Yeah, I couldn't help it! I was so tired from work last night, and the dreams I've been having have been keeping me up." said Jack._

_"What dreams?" she asked him._

_"I dream about sailing on this dark old ship with black sails into the horizon." he said._

_"That doesn't sound so bad!" she said._

_"But I keep getting this nagging feeling as if I'm missing something while I'm dreaming. I don't know it's really weird..." he said shaking his head._

_"Well, you can forget all about it tomorrow night on our date! I'm really looking forward to it! What do you have planned?" asked Nicole taking his hand across the table. He gulped, and said tentatively, _

_"Well, I thought we could go the mall, shop a little, eat in the food court, catch a movie?" Her face fell, _

_"Again?"_

_"I'm sorry Nick, I know you want to do more romantic exciting things, but I don't have the money to." said Jack._

_"That's ok...the important thing is we spend time together right?...I've got to get to class." she said standing and putting her messenger bag over her shoulder. He took her hand and said with sincerity, _

_"I do love you Nicole!" She looked into his face and smiled, _

_"I know you do!...I'll see you later ok?" _

_"Ok..."he said as she walked away. But then a second later he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Nicole lean in a kiss him gently on the lips and say, _

_"I love you too!" She walked away, leaving Jack to pray that she meant that, for he could tell she was getting bored with him. He didn't blame her. He'd get bored with him too._

_That night, Jack stood in the kitchen of the only fancy restaurant in downtown Richmond Kentucky washing the dishes, his hair tied back in a ponytail and a hairnet over that as he scrubbed every plate and pot and pan that came his way. At about three in the morning, Jack got off work and started to walk back to Eastern Kentucky University's campus. It was a chilly early fall night, the leaves were glowing bright reds, yellows and oranges in the moonlight as a light fog started to roll in. Jack turned and looked over his shoulder when he heard a light laughter on the wind. When he saw nothing, he started to walk again, but then something hard connected with the back of his head and he blacked out._

_When he came to, he felt an instant draft weave around his body. He looked down and saw that his shirt was off, and his pants and underwear were pulled down to his ankles. When he couldn't move, he noticed the ropes that tied him down to the cold metal pole behind his back. He struggled and recognized the place he was at as the flagpoles next to the Daniel Boone statue in front of Burnam Hall and the Keen Johnson building, both grand old places that have been at the university ever since it was created a hundred years ago. _

_"Hey Steve, he's awake!" said a voice. Jack rolled his eyes and looked towards the huge pine tree and saw the Frats beginning to walk over to him. _

_"Well, glad you're awake Jacky! Now you can enjoy my little prank!" said Steve smiling very sure of himself. Jack struggled to tell him off, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from saying anything. Steve held a hand to his ear and said, _

_"What? What you'd say? Oh, yes! Everyone is going to laugh at you in the morning! Especially, the all girls dorm just over there! Have a nice night!" _

_"Sweet dreams!" laughed one of Steve's friends as they walked away. Jack sighed and pounded the back of his head against the flagpole. One of the campus police should be along and see him any second. He hoped. He couldn't imagine a bunch of girls coming out of Burnam and cracking up at his state. Could his life get any worst? Then he saw the fog was mysteriously getting thicker around his feet and he heard a low, slurred voice sing softly,_

_"We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" Jack started to yell, not caring they were muffled by the strip of cloth in him mouth. A tall figure came from out of the fog and stepped into the moonlight. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at the curious man. He was as tall as Jack at five nine, he was about the same weight, but the man had a more developed build. He wore tattered and homespun clothing, looking as if he had just stepped out of colonial America times complete with tan leather boots folded over to his ankles. He wore a belt with a cutlass in its sheath, a pistol tucked into a long faded red and white stripped sash wrapped around his waist, and his off white shirt opened to reveal a tanned smooth chest. The man had long dark brown hair like Jack, only his fell to his waist and was so woven and braided through, it looked like seaweed. His hair also had beads woven in, and was tied back with a red bandana under a brown leather tricorn hat. But the man's face was disturbingly familiar. It had a beard hastily trimmed, a goatee braided at the ends, a mustache and a tanned complexion. But this man shared Jack's high cheekbones and square jaw, his long straight nose and his dark brown eyes, only they were twenty years older even though the man himself could past for only being five years older than Jack. Tucking his thumbs into his belt, the man shook his head and said in a slurred Cockney, _

_"Blimy, they told me you took after me...but I didn't think you were that much like me!...Of course, I know you must take after me since you too have a nice supply of 'goods', Savvy?" _

_"HMM?" asked Jack. _

_"Well after all mate, no descendant of Captain Jack Sparrow would be left without! " said the man._

_"HMM?" asked Jack._

_"Apologies, I am hogging the conversation. Here, allow me!" said the man taking off Jack's gag._

_"AH! Thanks...ah...who are you? Why are you acting like you know me?" asked Jack._

_"Well I do know ye in a way. You see son, you are the descendant of a infamous pirate captain from the seventeenth century, so cleaver and cunning, that he made an accord with the Almighty Himself, to come back to earth to help his kin fix the mess that is his life!" said the man._

_"And you fit into all this because?" asked Jack._

_"Son, I am that pirate captain! I'm also your namesake!" explained the man._

_"But if that's true then that means you're..." trailed off Jack._

_"I believe the word you're looking for mate, is dead!" said Captain Sparrow as Jack fainted in shock a second later._

_The next morning, Jack woke up and clutched his aching head. That's when he noticed he was in his room and laying in his bed. He covered his eyes with his forearm and said aloud, _

_"It was only a dream!" Then he heard someone softly singly from the hallway, _

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" _

_"Oh no!" groaned Jack as Captain Sparrow opened the door and stepped back into the room._

_"Mornin' mate! Sleep well?" said the Captain cheerfully. _

_"Please tell me I'm dreaming!" cried Jack._

_"Sorry son, but I am as real as you are, considering what you accept is real though..." said Captain Sparrow leaning on the bunk beds. Jack sat up and said, _

_"Look pal, I don't know who you are, what you want, or what your game is, but I want you outta here!" Captain Sparrow shrugged, _

_"Your funeral! Just thought I'd help you make more of a life for yourself!" _

_"There is nothing wrong with my life thank you!" said Jack._

_"Really? Last time I checked, you had a job you hated, three fools constantly harassing you, and the lady of your heart, the fair Miss Nicole is growing tired of you. Plus you are failing three of your classes." he said counting off his fingers. Before Jack could ask him how he knew that, Jack's roommate Merlin came in. Merlin was a curious lad who rarely spent anytime in his dorm room. His parents lived nearby so he would stay there. All Jack knew of him, was that he was quiet, liked to wear black, and said various and random things when he did speak, like, 'Why can't eggs be pink or orange naturally? Just think how much we'd save on dye at Easter if genesists made a chicken lay pink eggs.'_

_"Hey." said Merlin walking past Captain Sparrow._

_"Uh, Merlin, this is Captain Sparrow..." sighed Jack pointing to the captain._

_"Dude, who is?" asked Merlin._

_"He is! He's standing right there!" said Jack._

_"Ok, whatever. There's no one else in here but that's cool. Whatever floats your boat!" shrugged Merlin grabbing a cd and preparing to leave. Jack got off the top bunk and said, _

_"Whoa, wait a minute! You mean...you don't see anyone else in this room?" _

_"No." said Merlin as Captain Sparrow put his fingers to his teeth and whistled loudly. Jack turned back to Merlin and asked frantically, _

_"Tell me you heard that?" _

_"Heard what?" asked Merlin. Jack walked towards the window and said clutching his head, _

_"I'm losing my mind!" _

_"Cool. I got to get going. Feliz Navidad!" said Merlin walking out. Captain Sparrow said cockily, _

_"Now are ye ready to believe?" Jack faced him and said, _

_"How do I know you aren't a hallucination brought on by stress?"_

_"You don't. But it won't matter after I'm done with you." said Captain Sparrow._

_"Done what?" asked Jack._

_"Fixing your life! Son, I had more life and spirit than any man alive. I made each day special and I always made it count. So can you imagine how I feel knowing my flesh and blood is living a mediocre life when he has the ability to live an extraordinary one? That's why I'm here. I'm going to help you realize your potential." explained Captain Sparrow. After a moment, Jack asked, _

_"How?" Captain Sparrow grinned, _

_"I knew you'd warm up to me! First things first, we have to make you look like a pirate's son. You're halfway there, but ye could stand a little improvement!" _

_"Like?..." asked Jack. Captain Sparrow felt Jack's biceps and said, _

_"First we got to get some meat on them bones. Second, that hair is way too plain and third you're too pale, fourth, your eyes need something to make them look darker..." _

_"Why?" asked Jack._

_"Intimidates your enemies, and thrills the ladies!" said Captain Sparrow with a wink._

_"I don't know, I don't want to change who I am..." said Jack scratching his neck._

_"Son, trust me. The only thing that will change, is how you like yourself. Do ye like yourself now?" asked the Captain. _

_"Not really..." said Jack._

_"Well Fannie's your aunt! Here, put this on!" said Captain Sparrow placing a stick of a dark smudgy substance in Jack's hand._

_"What is it?" asked Jack._

_"Sailor's kohl! You spread it around your eyes to keep from squinting in the sun! I wear it!" said Captain Sparrow. Looking at the Captain's face, Jack said, _

_"Looks like eyeliner..."_

_"It ain't ruddy eyeliner!" gritted Captain Sparrow._

_"How do you know what eyeliner is?" asked Jack._

_"I'm dead! The dead know a lot more than people give them credit for Savvy?" said the Captain turning Jack towards his mirror. Jack contemplated this, before he rubbed his finger in the kohl and let Captain Sparrow show him how to put it on._

_A half hour later, they walked out of Clay Hall receiving curious glances from people they passed by. Jack tugged at one of the now numerous dreadlocks that made up his hair as Captain Sparrow said, _

_"Stop messing with it you look great!" _

_"If I look so great why are people staring at me?" asked Jack in a hushed whisper._

_"One, the gents are looking at you funny, but you shouldn't care about what they think anyway. Two, it doesn't matter cause the ladies we pass are checking you out!" answered Sparrow with a smug grin._

_"Really?" asked Jack looking around. Sure enough, a girl passed him smiling and looking back. Jack faced forward as Sparrow slowed and said, _

_"Especially the fair Miss Nicole!" _

_"Nicole?" asked Jack._

_"JACK? Oh my gosh...what did you do to your hair!" squealed Nicole coming up to him and weaving her hair through Jack's wild locks. Jack shrugged, _

_"Uh...I changed it!" She looked into his face and scrunched her nose, _

_"And are you wearing eyeliner?" _

_"It ain't ruddy eyeliner!" said Jack and the Captain at once. Jack shot a glance at Sparrow and cleared his throat saying, _

_"That is, it's sailor's kohl. Sailors would wear it to keep from squinting in the sun!" A smile grew on Nicole as she said, _

_"Actually, I like it! It makes your eyes so much more darker!" _

_"Told ya!" said Sparrow._

_"So you like this?" asked Jack. Nicole grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, _

_"Yeah...makes you look kinda sexy!" _

_"You've never called me sexy!" said Jack in surprise._

_"Well I'm going to have to make up for it won't I? Unfortunately, I've got to get to class! See ya later!" said Nicole giving him a good long kiss before walking away, looking back every now and then giggling._

_"So...do you want to continue with this venture?" asked Captain Sparrow. Jack smiled, _

_"Might as well!" _

"_Excellent! Let's get ye to class!" said Captain Sparrow walking forward again._

_A half hour later, Jack's history teacher Dr. Spock, a short serious woman who got excited every time she spoke about the Mongols of old Asia, lectured the class as Captain Sparrow sat on a deck seen only by Jack._

"_Hmm! She never had to fight any!" commented the Captain when she spoke of how fair the Mongols were to their enemies. Jack shot him a glare but his attention was drawn back to his professor when she asked him, _

"_Jack? Can you tell us why you think the Mongols got such a bad rap in history?" _

"_Me?" he squeaked._

"_Do you know?" she asked._

"_Say yes." said Captain Sparrow. Jack looked at him and asked, _

"_Yes?" _

"_Good, then tell us please." she asked._

"_Uh…" said Jack. Captain Sparrow sighed, _

"_Just repeat what I say Savvy? The Mongols were human beings like most people…"_

"_The Mongols were human beings like most people…" said Jack._

"…_and all people are born with an inherent instinct to survive and multiply." said Captain Sparrow._

""…_and all people are born with an inherent instinct to survive and multiply." said Jack. _

"_Therefore, the Mongols didn't conquer merely for power and glory, fame and riches; they conquered to survive and multiply, to follow their instinct." said Captain Sparrow. Jack repeated this, and Dr. Spock nodded and smiled, _

"_I couldn't have said it better myself Jack! You get twenty extra credit points!" _

"_What!" asked Jack in surprise._

"_I believe that should raise your grade in here to a B average. Just do well on the final and you'll make an A. And I suggest for the rest of you to raise your hands to answer these types of questions since they can give you bonus points, ok? Now…" said Dr. Spock continuing her lesson as Jack whispered to Captain Sparrow, _

"_I was barely passing and now I'm making a B!" _

"_Um-hmm! That takes care of one class! But we still got a lot more work to do Savvy?" said Captain Sparrow._

_Later, Captain Sparrow was wandering through the library shelves for books to help Jack study, while Jack sat at a table pretending to do the extra homework Captain Sparrow had given him, but when the pirate wasn't looking, Jack read a book about pirates in the seventeenth century. He couldn't find anything about this supposed ghost and now he was doubting his sanity by the second._

_"Not all pirates were written about son." Jack tucked the book away and looked up at Captain Sparrow putting a stack of books down and said, _

_"What?" Captain Sparrow pulled out the hidden book and said sitting on the table, _

_"I was one of the most feared pirates around. And when I got my Pearl back, I became so unbeatable that I retired, built a mansion by the sea and then settled down and started a family, only venturing out for the occasional treasure hunt. Writers back then and I suppose nowadays thought that a pirate dying of old age was too boring to write down, so my exploits were soon forgotten. And the Royal Navy didn't want to admit that they couldn't catch me, so they never spoke of me again and soon, the wanted posters stopped being issued. It was all for the best anyway. My sons got good educations and good jobs, my eldest even settled in Virginia. And then his grandson settled in Kentucky, which is where our family has been for the last hundred and fifty years." _

_"Do you regret starting a family?" asked Jack._

_"Never." said Captain Sparrow sounding older._

_"Do you have any regrets?" _

_"Well, I suppose I wish I had told my children who I really was. Children are the only way a man and his adventures become immortal." said Sparrow with a shrug._

_"Do you miss being a pirate?" asked Jack._

_"I miss...the horizon." said the Captain._

_"The horizon?" asked Jack. The lopsided grin returned to Captain Sparrow's face and he told him, _

_"That's where adventure awaits mate. Now, get back to work!" As Captain Sparrow walked away to get more books, Jack reflected on what he had just told him. _

_The next few weeks were spent working out outdoors and studying; shopping for new more eccentric clothing for Jack and Captain Sparrow showing Jack that a man need not spend a fortune courting a lady so long as he gets creative. And did Jack get creative. One day he and Nicole spent the day just picking wildflowers and another day they could be found in the park with Jack reading a romantic novel to Nicole in the grass as she snacked on fresh strawberries. Captain Sparrow made Jack get another job at a place were they sold fishing boats. And Jack found himself liking this new job. He enjoyed learning about boats and their numerous parts and how to sail. Plus the pay was better. As to how to deal with the Frats, Captain Sparrow took it upon himself to personally teach Jack hand to hand combat and sword play. Yet it was on such a day that Jack would soon learn more about himself then he would care to._

"_Hey, Birdbrain! Long time no see! Whoa! What did you do to yourself buddy?" said Steve as he and his friends started to walk with Jack._

"_Just ignore them, Lad. You aren't ready yet." said Captain Sparrow in Jack's ear. _

"_I'm not your buddy." said Jack to Steve walking ahead of them. Steve stepped in front of him and put a hand to his chest to stop him saying, _

"_Ah, come on Sparrow, is that anyway to talk to me after all we've been through together?...Hey…have you been working out?" Jack pushed his arm away from feeling his biceps and said, _

"_Look, Steve. I don't want any trouble, I just want to get to class!" _

"_That's cool, but hey, word of advice. The next time you want to attract a mate, don't build a nest in your hair 'cause that makes it seem like you're desperate!" joked Steve sending his friends into hysterics. Jack moved away without a word and Steve shouted to him, _

"_Or maybe that little bird you got now is just too easy, huh Birdbrain?" Jack stopped and fumed, Captain Sparrow begging with him, _

"_Please Lad, don't do anything stupid!" _

"_Yeah, that's it! You're girlfriend is just an easy little wh…" But Steve didn't finish because Jack dropped his books and turned back tackling Steve to the ground._

"_Like that!" sighed the Captain slapping his forehead. Steve must have been caught off guard for he didn't fight back, and his friends must have been in a similar state for they stood by dumbfounded. Captain Sparrow came over and instantly pulled Jack off Steve and said, _

"_Alright Whelp, that's enough!" Captain Sparrow held Jack back while Steve's friend's picked him up and Steve held his nose and pointed at Jack saying, _

"_You're dead Sparrow! You hear me? You are so dead man!" _

"_Now how many time's have I heard that one?" commented Captain Sparrow before pulling the young man along all the way back to Clay Hall. The Captain immediately got him to his floor and pushed him in a community bathroom where he deposited Jack unceremoniously in a shower stall and turned on the water so only cold water came out._

"_Whoa!" cried Jack._

"_Now so long as you're just sitting there, pay attention! I was going to have you confront that fool when you were ready to fight…" said Jack standing outside the stall._

"_But I was…"_

"_To properly fight someone, one must have maturity and sound judgment. You acted only on your emotions…"_

"_But he insulted Nicole…" _

"…_And a man who can't control his emotions can't win at any fights. Now, I'm going to tell you what I told all my boys, Savvy? The only rules that matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can go kick the living daylights out of that little twerp all day long, but you can't get any satisfaction from it because it was driven by your hatred. Believe me, I know of which I speak. Now as for me, I can give up on ye and let you fend for yourself in this crazy world. But I can't stand the thought of my kin living a mediocre life. So, will ye learn how to control your emotions…or will ye not?" asked the Captain with a quirked eyebrow. _

"_One question…" asked Jack._

"_What's that?" asked Sparrow._

"_Did your son's live mediocre lives?" asked Jack._

"_What?" asked Captain Sparrow caught off guard. Jack stood and said getting out, _

"_That's what this is about isn't it? You came to help me because you didn't help your sons live to the fullest, right? Now you're making up for not teaching them all you've taught me! Isn't that right?" _

"_Now wait a second…"_

"_Isn't it?" demanded Jack. Captain Sparrow sighed and nodded, _

"_Yeah, it's true. I couldn't teach them all I knew without revealing I was a pirate. By the time I figured it was safe to tell them, they were already grown with children of their own. They wouldn't listen to an old man like me. And after watching my family generation after generation forget what life is about to waste their years working jobs they hated and failing their marriages, I couldn't take it anymore. I came to help you before it was too late to teach you anything." They stood like that for a moment silently staring at each other, before Jack pulled Captain Sparrow into a tight hug and said, _

"_Thank you." Surprised, Sparrow shrugged and returned the hug only to pull back and say,_

"_Come on mate. Let's get ye dried off."_

_That night, Jack sat outside looking up at the stars when Captain Sparrow came up behind him. He sat down and asked Jack, _

_"What are you doing out here mate?" _

_"I always come out to look at the stars when I'm feeling lost." said Jack._

_"That would be the pirate in ye!" smiled Sparrow._

_"Tell me about your adventures Captain." asked Jack._

_"You really want to know?" asked the Captain. Jack nodded, and Sparrow began, _

_"Well, my adventures started in London..." _

_Jack saved enough money from his new job to take Nicole out to a nice resteurant. And it happened to the same resturant where he had washed the dishes. He wasn't surprised that no one recogized him. _

_"I always liked this place. But this one time, some friends and I came here before a formal, and this one waitress was so bad she kept us waiting for our food for three hours!" Nicole told him._

_" I remember." said Jack smiling at her._

_"Remember?" asked Nicole. _

_"I was working that night. And you could hear most things right through the walls. I kept hearing this beautiful laugh. I was dying of curiosity so I snuck away from the sink and looked around the resturant. I saw you waiting for your food and laughing with your friends. I knew right at that moment I loved you." said Jack. _

_"Oh Jack! I can't believe the change in you! You're so confident. So focused! So..." she said searching for the right word._

_"Different?" offered Jack._

_"No, you're yourself. Your real self. The guy I thought you could be if you'd just give yourself a chance. The guy I saw in your eyes. That's who I fell in love with." she said holding his hand. Jack placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her face with his thumb. Then he leaned in with a passionate kiss leaving Nicole feeling weak all over and yet so strong. _

_Later, Jack was walking Nicole back to her car when Steve stepped out of an alley with his friends, his black eye still present. _

_"It's payback time, Sparrow!" he said. _

_"Jack!" said Nicole in concern. With dead seriousness, Jack said having her step aside, _

_"I'll handle this." Steve's friends ran up and begged with Steve, _

_"Steve man, come on. Leave him alone!" _

_"Yeah man, so he kicked your butt. You kinda had it coming!" _

_"Shut up! This is between me and Sparrow!" hissed Steve looking at Jack with hate._

_"Your friends are right Steve. This isn't worth it. Let's just call a truce huh?" reasoned Jack. _

_"No! You aren't going to get away with humiliating me! Now come on!" said Steve pushing Jack. Jack took a breath and said, _

_"Look, if I let you try to get three hits off me, then will you leave me and my girlfriend alone? Once and for all?" Steve considered it and nodded, _

_"Yeah, yeah okay!" Jack nodded and took off his jacket circling Steve. Steve threw a punch, but Jack ducked._

_"That's one!" said Jack. Steve and Jack circled again and Steve swung again, also throwing a kick toward Jack's stomach. Jack ducked and rolled. _

_"That's two!" said Jack._

_"Shut up!" shouted Steve. He swung again and Jack grabbed Steve's arm and held it behind his back. _

_"And that's three. Now if you ever, EVER come anywhere near me or my girlfriend or any of my friends ever again, I'm calling the cops, Savvy?" asked Jack._

_"Savvy?" asked one of Steve's friends._

_"Okay, okay! I promise!" said Steve. Jack let him go and said, _

_"Goodbye Steve. Sorry about the arm thing." He took Nicole by the shoulder and led her away with her saying to him, _

_"I'm proud of you Jack."_

_"So am I son." said a familiar Cockney. Jack and Nicole looked up and saw Captain Sparrow step out of the shadows, the street starting to be covered in fog._

_"Jack who is that?" asked Nicole wondering why he looked so much like Jack. Jack looked down at her and asked, _

_"You can see him?" She nodded and Captain Jack stepped forward saying, _

_"Well, I thought that the mother of my great-great-great...ten times more or so great grandchildren deserved to meet the legend that led to your creation!" _

_"Jack, what is he talking about?" asked Nicole through a gritted smile. _

_"Nicole, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, my ancestor from the year 1675." said Jack knowing that sounded insane._

_"Excuse me?" asked Nicole. Captain Sparrow took her hand and kissed it saying, _

_"An honor Miss Nicole!" _

_"Okay, Jack. Explain!" asked Nicole._

_"You can explain everything as soon as I leave." said Captain Jack._

_"Leave? You're leaving?" asked Jack. The Captain shrugged, _

_"I've taught you all you need to know. My work here is done."_

_"I'm going to miss you Captain." said Jack shaking his hand. _

_"You'll see me again one day. And I'll always be a part of you, so long as you tell people stories about me." said the Captain. _

_"Especially my children right?" asked Jack with a smile. _

_"That be nice. But tell them your adventures first and foremost, Savvy?" _

_"Savvy!" smiled Jack. Then they hugged and Captain Jack pulled back saying to Nicole, _

_"Watch out for him, Missy. Pirates find a way of getting into trouble!" And with a last wink to Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow turned and walked into the fog, fadding away as he sang to himself, _

_"And really bad eggs...drink up me hearties yo ho!" _

_"Jack! What just happened here?" asked Nicole shocked at what she just saw. Jack shrugged and said, _

_"It all started in London..."_

_Ten years later..._

_"And that's when they made him their cheif!" finished Jack sitting on his daughter's bed. _

_"Tell another story about Captain Jack!" asked Brittania._

_"No, tell the story about when you sailed down to New Orleans with Mommy!" pleaded his son, Jacky. Picking Jacky up,causing him to giggle, Jack carried him over to his bed saying, _

_"Not tonight! It's time to sleep, Savvy?" _

_"Savvy!" chorused the kids. _

_"Daddy?" asked Brittania._

_"Yes Baby?" asked Jack tucking his son in._

_"Are me and Jacky going to ever sail on your boat?" she asked. Jack smiled, _

_"Ship sweetheart. And yes, once you and Jacky are a little bit bigger, you guys and Mommy will join me on the summer voyages." _

_"Okay Daddy!" _

_"I love you guys!" said Jack turning out the lights. Jack saw Nicole leaning aganist the wall as he shut the door leaving only a little crack so light can creep in. _

_"Did you just tell the twins that they could sail on your tallship, Captain Sparrow?" she asked with a sly grin. Jack stepped forward and said, _

_"When they were bigger, yes." _

_"And thus endanger them to life on the high seas?" she said with a smile._

_"Aw, they're pirates. They can handle it." joked Jack. Nicole stepped forward and teased, _

_"But can you handle me...pirate?" Jack chuckled and then lifted her in his arms as she laughed and then covered her mouth trying not to wake her children. As Jack took her to the bedroom, Brittania was getting ready to go to the bathroom so she wouldn't have to go to sleep yet, when a pleasant breeze filled the room._

_"Great Grandpa Jack!" she exclaimed. _

_"Shhush! Wouldn't want to wake you're beloved little brother, now would we?" said Captain Jack Sparrow sitting on her bed._

_"Will you tell me what happened after the natives made you their cheif?" asked Brittania sitting up._

_"Only if you promise to close them precious little eyes, Savvy?" he said._

_"Savvy!" said Brittania before Captain Sparrow began his story._

_The End_


End file.
